Users of online games typically access the online games through user devices such as presentation control devices. Presentation control devices may include, for example, smartphones, cell phones, tablet computers, desktop computers, television set-top boxes, smart TV's, gaming consuls, and/or other device capable of accessing and facilitating presentation of game content related to an online game.
Presentation control devices may be configured with one or more interface methods which are available to the users while playing an online game. Interface methods may include any apparatus, features, and/or technique in which the users of the presentation control devices can interact with the online game. Interface methods can include, for example, touchscreens, handheld controllers (e.g., with buttons, joysticks, etc.), voice recognition (e.g., voice control), human gesture recognition (e.g., gesture control), and/or other methods. Interface method may be features which are integrated into the presentation control devices, and/or may be peripheral devices which are engaged to the presentation control devices during gameplay.